Une simple lettre
by Alyse.O
Summary: C'est juste une lettre, rien de bien méchant et pourtant. On ne pense jamais à ce qu'une simple lettre peut engendrer comme conséquence.


_**Cet OS a été écrit il y a longtemps, du temps où j'aimais les FF F.T, parce que maintenant il faut le dire ça commence à me sortir par les trous de nez, surtout le NaLu désolé. A présent je suis plus dans la FF Harry Potter. Bref je poste cet OS histoire d'avoir quelque chose à publier.**_

_**Disclaimer : FT et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Mashima en détient le pouvoir absolu ~**_

❝ **Une simple lettre **❞

«Une lettre, une simple lettre tu lui as laissé avant de la quitter. Le fait que tu ne sois plus là la faisait énormément souffrir. Alors comment pensais-tu qu'elle allait réagir, idiot?! Réponds-moi ! Je suis sûre que tu peux m'entendre de là-haut! Tu es un égoïste. Il n'y a pas que toi qui avais besoin d'elle, ses amies aussi ! une voix perchée sur une colline, criait à plein poumon les premières étoiles qui s'illuminaient comme paysage.»

_Un jour plus tôt_

Depuis une semaine le ciel était gris sur Magnolia, la pluie tombait abondamment. Dans un appartement près d'une rivière se trouvait une jeune fille blonde qui pleurait, pleurait comme le ciel. On pourrait penser qu'il reflétait le cœur de la jeune fille, un cœur déchiré par la perte d'un être cher. Un être cher à qui elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments et à qui elle ne pourra plus jamais avouer quoi que ce soit. Les amis de la blonde passaient les uns après les autres. Tous savaient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette personne, mais bien sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'elle aille aussi mal.

« Lucy, tu devrais sortir, dit d'une voix triste, un petit chat bleu et blanc, mais aucune réaction du côté de son interlocutrice. Je vais te laisser alors, mais avant je te donne cette lettre je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Natsu et elle t'est adressée, finit-il avant de s'en aller. »

Quand il ne fut plus dans l'appartement, la mage des clés se jeta sur l'enveloppe contenant le bout de papier décrit par le jeune exceed. Elle courut dans la cuisine, faisant tomber au passage un vase qui contenait des fleurs fanées, et prit un couteau dans le tiroir pour l'ouvrir. Elle déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le lu à voix haute.

_« Je n'arrête pas de repenser à tous ces combats où à chaque fois on gagnait, bien sûr, mais depuis quelque temps j'ai l'impression que ça va changer donc si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis probablement plus là, mais sache que je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Car si je ne suis plus de ce monde, c'est surement en te protégeant et sache que je n'aurais pu vivre si je ne t'avais pas sauvé. J'ai dû être pathétique à ce moment. Moi qui espérais que cette lettre reste dans un tiroir. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça pour l'instant, car si je t'écris, c'est pour te dire les choses dont je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire étant vivant. Te souviens-tu de quand tu me demandais pourquoi je squattais ton lit et que je te répondais « parce qu'il est confortable » ? Eh bien ce n'était pas la vraie raison. La vraie raison, c'est que je voulais toujours être à tes côtés, humer ton délicieux parfum que j'aimais tant, te serrer fort dans mes bras pour que tu restes à jamais avec moi. Quand Happy disait toujours « tu l'aimeeeesss», tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point je rêvais de leur répondre « Oui et alors » puis t'embrasser. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible n'est-ce pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te serrer dans mes bras, humer ton parfum, et même peut-être t'embrasser, si tu avais les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouvais et éprouverai toujours pour toi. Car, oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime, Lucy Heartfillia. Tu étais et tu resteras la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée. Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Je peux maintenant reposer en paix quand la mort viendra me chercher; même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je m'en fiche tant que tu le sais. Je vais maintenant te dire adieu. »_

_Signé ton cher Salamender_

Elle marchait lentement, tout en lisant jusqu'à sa chambre, ses jambes commençaient à se faire lourde puis tremblaient plus elle avançait dans son récit. Ne lui permettant plus de se tenir debout, elle se laissa tomber par terre adossée à son lit, mal fait et en désordre.

« Comment peux-tu dire que si moi je mourrais tu ne pourrais plus vivre ?! Et moi dans tout ça ?! »

Elle hurla, les larmes, qui avaient cessé de couler, dévalèrent à nouveau sur ses joues rosies avec plus d'ardeur. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait seraient réciproques. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, l'explosion de tristesse qui avait jailli et la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve avant de le voir mourir sous ses yeux resurgit. Sa vue était troublée par toute cette eau qui n'en finissait plus de sortir. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré. Des images firent irruption dans sa tête. Des images horribles. Le liquide rouge âtre qui coulait abondamment, sa tête réduite en miettes par l'impact de magie, l'odeur de la mort. Elles revenaient en boucle, encore et encore. Elles défilaient au rythme de ses battements de cœur qui cognaient contre sa cage thoracique, suppliant que tout cela cesse, suppliant de le laisser sortir de ce corps, n'en supportant plus d'avantage. Elle allait devenir cingler si cela continuait et c'est ce qui lui arriva. Elle balançait dans la petite pièce tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, bien qu'elle fût adossée à son lit, ne pouvant plus se lever. Dans un dernier geste de folie, elle prit le couteau qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'agissait, elle l'empoigna d'une main ferme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. À partir de maintenant, nous serons à jamais ensemble, elle le porta loin d'elle pour ensuite le ramener à grande vitesse dans son ventre. »

Le sang coulait abondamment; ruisselait tel de l'eau sur le corps mouillé d'une personne venant de sortir de la douche. Elle était allongée sur le sol, fixant, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil éternel, cette lettre, cette simple lettre qui lui a fait prendre ce choix « mourir ». Quand on ne pouvait plus entendre un souffle, le gris qui dominait le ciel se transforma en un bleu éclatant. À la guilde, Loki, qui était resté avec les autres, disparut petit à petit dans une pluie d'étoiles. Erza et Grey s'empressèrent alors d'aller chez Lucy pour qu'elle leur explique pourquoi avait-elle fait revenir Loki dans le monde des esprits. Et là, ils la virent allongés sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, une main sur la lettre et un sourire aux lèvres. Des cris perçants déchirèrent le ciel : Erza s'était précipitée sur son corps inerte et sans vie. Grey avait une main sur son visage et pleurait en silence. Un petit chat ailé qui les avait suivis s'approcha doucement, les pattes tremblantes, répétant continuellement le prénom de la jeune fille « Lushi, Lushi, Lushi... ». Il était tétanisé, surtout en voyant la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était morte ? S'il ne lui avait pas apporté cette fichue lettre, serait-elle toujours en vie, sa deuxième maman ? Levy, qui était venue pour prendre des nouvelles de Lucy, arriva le sourire aux lèvres, des livres dans ses petits bras frêles. Livres qui tombèrent lourdement sur le plancher déjà imbibé du liquide rougeâtre qui avait maintenant cessé de couler de la plaie. Elle voyait Grey la main sur le visage, la tête vers le haut, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Erza tenant le corps sans vie de la blonde, la berçant tout en pleurant elle aussi. Les pleure qui avaient touché les deux mages ne tarda pas à envahir les yeux de la petite fée, horrifiée par tout ceci. Tout comme Titania, elle se précipita sur elle levant un bras pour poser sa main sur la chevelure de la blonde. Elle était encore chaude et scintillante, contrairement au reste de son corps qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Un drap blanc la recouvrit pendant que quelques mages essayaient tant bien que mal de résonner le mage aux armures qui protestaient pour qu'on l'emmène. Makarof regardait cette scène, dévasté par la peine, la rancœur et le chagrin pour ne pas avoir su faire quelque chose pour aider son enfant. On emporta Lucy et ferma la porte de l'appartement à clés : plus jamais il ne sera ouvert à nouveau.

Le lendemain, tous étaient réunis autour d'une tombe où il y avait écrit : Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfillia Dragneel. Tous pleuraient, sauf Erza. Elle se retenait en se mordant les lèvres. Lamage n'acceptait pas le fait que Lucy se soit suicidée. Elle s'écarta des autres pour se retrouver sur une colline. La nuit commençait à apparaitre.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi tu nous l'as prise Natsu, pourquoi ?!, hurla-t-elle. »

Les larmes dévalèrent sur son beau visage où ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux.

« Elle était un membre de notre famille et tu nous l'as enlevée, continua-t-elle. »

Toujours la tête baissée, elle ne remarqua pas deux magnifiques étoiles briller de mille feux dans ce ciel maintenant complètement obscurci. Puis, après avoir fini de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle décida enfin de lever les yeux. Elle fut subjuguée. Ces deux étoiles étaient magnifiques, elles brillaient d'un feu éclatant, d'un feu oui. Elles brûlaient de joie, la joie de s'être retrouvées après une longue séparation. Ce spectacle redonna le sourire à la mage en armure. La solitude qu'elle ressentait par sa perte s'envola. Elle avait compris que ce n'était pas lui l'égoïste, ou encore Lucy, mais elle, car l'amour qu'elle portait était bien trop fort pour qu'elle ne reste pas avec sa famille et ça elle venait de le comprendre.


End file.
